


It's a revolution, I suppose

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek and Scott are Werewolf spies, M/M, Polyamory, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Stiles is their handler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Derek, and Stiles are in the middle of an undercover operation when their parent organization falls apart. In the wake of SHIELD's destruction, this team of three has to decide where to take cover and who to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a revolution, I suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [McHaleinski weekend!](http://polyteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/87380264392/polyteenwolf-ten-more-days-to-go-until-it)

Derek's half a step behind Scott, following Scott into the casino, when he hears Stiles' voice in his jawbone implant. "Abort! Abort! Jesus!"

Scott doesn't hesitate; he reaches back and takes Derek's hand, walking them past the underground casino door and toward the club at the end of the street. Scott's arm slips around Derek's waist and they walk hip-to-hip as Scott whispers, "What the hell, Stiles?"

Stiles sounds breathless, when he replies. "Everything's fucked, you guys. SHIELD is fucked. I'm burning the coms. Meet you in an hour."

Scott turns wide eyes on Derek, and then winces at the same time Derek's implant gives a loud, painful screech. Knowing the burn procedure inside and out, Derek pulls Scott into the alleyway before the club and pushes him against the wall, kissing him. Derek's fingers pull at Scott's collar, loosening it so he can get to the mic taped against Scott's voice box. Scott does the same for Derek. To any passersby, they look like any other couple, eager to get their hands on each other.

Derek takes the mic away from Scott's throat and crushes it, waiting for Scott to do the same to his before he whispers in Scott's ear. "SHIELD is fucked?"

Scott shakes his head. "I don't know, Derek. C'mon, let's get to the rendezvous." Scott gives Derek one last kiss and takes his hand again.

Though he's just as frightened as he was when SHIELD first recruited him after the death of his family, Derek keeps it from showing on his face. He's a professional, thank you very much. He and Scott walk hand-in-hand, making small talk about the shops they pass. Eventually they make their way to their meeting place, the nearest comic book shop.

Stiles likes to have plans layered on top of and underneath other plans, and while Derek didn't see the point of some of those plans being hidden from SHIELD, he does now. Stiles is standing next to one of the racks, his lips pursed as he flips through a comic book. One breath in tells Derek that Stiles is extremely stressed, his body smelling of anxiety and nervous sweat.

"Hey, Bruce," Scott says, his hand tightening around Derek's.

Stiles looks up, one edge of his mouth pulling up at the pseudonym. Derek is embarrassed to know that it's short for Bruce Wayne, because Stiles likes to think of himself as Batman, even though Scott and Derek are the field agents, and Stiles is their handler. "Hey, guys."

Derek opens his mouth to ask what's going on, but Stiles shakes his head. He points to the TV in the corner of the shop, which the clerk is staring at with her mouth wide open. Derek focuses on the sound from the TV and hears, "...carriers crashed into the Potomac, next to the Department of Defense Triskelion Building, in DC. Bringing you live coverage from the scene, is our own Frida Mendez…"

Derek turns back to Stiles, who nods, his eyes wide with what looks like shock. It's no wonder. The Triskelion Building is where SHIELD is based and if something this big happened on their doorstep, something even bigger is at work.

Scott lets go of Derek's hand and puts an arm around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him close. Scott whispers in Stiles' ear, "We have a plan for this, Bruce. We stick to the plan, we'll be fine. Okay?"

Stiles nods. "Okay." He starts to pass by Derek toward the shop door, but stops short. Turning back, Stiles looks closely at first Derek, then Scott."

"What are you looking for?" Derek asks, reaching out for Stiles and frowning when he takes a step back.

"I caught some of the chatter before I burned us," Stiles says, his voice barely a whisper, though loud enough for both Scott and Derek to hear. "It-it was an inside job. Infiltration. Double agents everywhere. Hydra."

Scott muffles a gasp behind one of his hands, his eyes wide and brows furrowed with concern. Suddenly, Derek gets why Stiles backed off. "You think one of _us_ could be…?"

"No," Stiles says quickly, but he keeps his distance. "I mean…"

Derek takes two steps toward Stiles, backing him against one of the racks of books. "I could never lie to either of you. We're a team, St– _Bruce_. You and me and Clark over there. We're a team. No secrets."

Stiles nods, sharing a long look with Scott before turning back to meet Derek's eyes. "Yeah, no. You're right, Logan. It's just…Lydia told me they got Jackson. I got, I don't know. Suspicious."

"Jackson's a tool," Scott says, sliding his hand along the side and to the back of Stiles' neck. "Attack plan Gamma Ray?"

Stiles nods, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a car key attached to a large rental business tag. "C'mon. Let's beat rush hour."

~*~

They stop at a motel off the freeway in the middle of nowhere, six hours away from the city. Once they get into the room and Stiles finishes sweeping it for bugs, Scott says, "Are we sure hiding out is the best plan right now? What if the rest of SHIELD needs our help?"

"The rest of SHIELD either is or could be Hydra, Scott," Derek says, sitting down on the foot of the king-sized bed and resting his elbows on his thighs. "Besides you two, I can think of one, maybe two people I trust to be on our side. And one of those people is my sister."

Scott shakes his head, but he doesn't argue the point. He falls back onto the bed, crosswise and groans. "We were so close to bringing down Jones, too."

"Jones doesn't matter," Stiles says, stopping short as he paces across the room and back. "Or, I suppose he _does_ matter, because you know, werewolf trafficking. Still, this SHIELD thing is bigger. You know we can't finish the Jones case without back up from SHIELD."

"I know," Scott groans, rolling so he's pressing his chest against Derek's lower back. "But I just hate the thought of that bastard getting away!"

"Ugh, I know!" Stiles starts pacing again and Derek knows he has to do something. Scott and Stiles have been friends forever, and they work well together, but Derek knows that sometimes they need him to break feedback cycles like this.

Derek stands up and intercepts Stiles, putting his hands on both of Stiles' shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "There's nothing we can do about it right now. We need to let it go, take a few days to get our bearings, and then figure out a plan."

"I can't just let it go, Derek! I–"

Derek cuts Stiles off by kissing him deeply and thoroughly. He hears Scott's heartbeat pick up behind him, just as Stiles' takes off a mile a minute. After a few seconds, Derek pulls back, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

Stiles frowns. "You know, you have a habit of glossing over tough situations with sex. It's really, not heath–Mmmph!"

This time when Derek kisses him, Stiles responds enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the back of Derek's neck and hiking one of his legs up next to Derek's hip. Derek grabs that leg, and then the other, picking Stiles up and turning to deposit him on the bed next to Scott.

Scott grins and says, "Well, if we have to take a vacation, I could think of worse ways to pass our time."

Stiles frowns over at Scott as Derek starts pulling Stiles' shoes off. "Where's your commitment to the cause, Scott?"

Scott presses a kiss to Stiles' jaw. "Like Derek said, there's nothing we can do right now."

A groan escapes Stiles' lips. Derek reaches for Stiles' fly. "Yes?" Derek asks Stiles.

Looking up at Derek, Stiles lets out a loud breath. "Fine. Yes. But if the world ends while we're fucking, I'm totally going to say I told you so."

Derek smirks at Scott, who grins back and says, "Works for me."

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
